For The Win
by AnitaPlant
Summary: Maura invites Jane over to watch the Patriots play-off game. It might not be the only game in town.


**For The Win**

Jane kicks her feet up onto the coffee table and finds a coaster for her post-pizza beer. She establishes an acceptable level of volume on the remote before she flips it onto the cushion and settles into the couch for the game. Patriot's play-off football on a high-definition big screen TV with her best friend. What more could Jane Rizzoli want?

Maura settles in next to Jane on the couch, wine glass in hand. She glances over to the content detective. What a perfect night. Jane Rizzoli on her couch. There is only one more thing that would make it perfect.

And for a second, she thinks it is going to happen. Right now. Tonight.

It's how Maura always expects things will come to a head between them. Lord knows, she's almost blown a gasket herself on several occasions when the flirty banter has pushed the envelope. She's waited months for Jane to cross that invisible line, too afraid that if she is the one that does it, Jane will turn and run, giving her the chance to deepen her growing denial.

Out of the blue, Jane blurts out a random thought.

"I know what I want Maur, and I can't keep denying myself. "

Jane suddenly turns to Maura and grabs her hand, affectionately patting it between her own as she stares into deep hazel eyes, "Maur…you know what I really want?" Desire is just dripping from Jane's face as she searches the doctor's eyes for any hint of recognition. Maura is too stunned to even utter a coherent syllable, let alone an entire thought. Instead she shakes her head, her eyes pleading for Jane to continue.

"Tell me, Jane." Maura finally gets her voice to speak.

A devious smile breaks out on Jane's face. "I want you to open that big chunk of dark chocolate with the sea salt I saw in your kitchen." Maura's face falls. "I worked my ass of in the gym this afternoon. I deserve a little something special."

Maura sighs as she looks at the hands intertwined with her own.

Jane's sputtering offense fails again.

Another false start.

Maura tries to hide her disappointment and pats Jane's knee as she gets up off the couch to get the chocolate for Jane. "Sure Jane, whatever you want. You know you can have it." Maura shuffles off to the kitchen to get the chocolate.

She heads back into the living room and flips the wrapped chocolate bar into Jane's lap before she settles back down on the couch with her wine. Jane winces as the candy bar bounces off her stomach and gives a quick glance at the doctor_. Is she mad at me?_

Jane holds out the candy bar to Maura, "Do you want it, Maur?" she asks tentatively, hoping that is what is making the doctor act so strange.

Maura crosses her arms at her chest and with a disappointing exhale of air she huffs, "No, Jane. I don't want the _chocolate_." Jane's brow furrows as she returns her attention to the chocolate bar and unwraps a portion of it. She breaks off a piece and pops it into her mouth.

"Oh. My. God," the detective moans. "This is fantastic."

As much as Maura is disappointed once again at Jane's oblivion, she is more than a little turned on as the detective licks her fingers and moans through the rest of the chocolate. She can't help but stare at the brunette in her post workout tank top and cut-off sweats on the other end of the couch.

Jane feels Maura's eyes on her, but she's too focused on the game to give it much thought.

They continue to watch the game in relative silence until Jane throws her hands up and yells at the television, "Jesus Christ, Brady! You have to move when you're backed up into the end zone." Jane grabs her beer and takes a healthy sip as she fumes. "Freaking safety! Our offensive line sucks this year!"

Maura watches as the official clasps his palms together over his head and calls the safety. "Don't you find it odd how the safety signal looks like the opening of a vagina?"

Jane chokes on her beer and has to wipe the few drops that make their way out of her mouth onto her chin. "Really? I can't believe you just said that."

"It's true." Maura says matter-of-factly as she shrugs at the television. "There are a lot of facets of football that are extremely sexual in nature."

Jane continues to focus her gaze on the television, the tip of the bottle an inch from her lips as she contemplates whether or not she can take another drink without hacking up another few ounces if Maura continues to compare football to sex.

Maura decides to return her attention to her own wine glass so Jane can relax and enjoy the game. They continue to watch in relative silence until New England gets the ball back and starts moving down the field.

"Nice catch!" Jane pumps her fist. They watch as a teammate comes up to the receiver and smacks him in his ass for the spectacular reception.

Maura cocks her head at the sight, "Well, come on Jane...even you have to admit that the spanking is sexual."

Jane looks at the doctor with a fearful glint in her eye. "No…I don't. He just smacked his ass to let him know he did a good job."

"Smacking an ass is the same thing as spanking," Maura counters.

"Oh my god...we are not talking about this!" Jane says as she takes the final drink of her beer and gets up to grab another one.

"Why not, Jane? Does it make you uncomfortable?" Maura says over her shoulder towards the kitchen.

Jane winces as she twists off the cap to her beer, "Yes, it does."

"Because you have a spanking fetish?" Maura says wryly.

"No, because now I think you have a span...you know what…never mind. Can we just go back to watching the game?" Jane says as she takes her seat back on the couch.

Jane stares at the newly opened beer in her hand. She swore to herself earlier in the day that she would lay off the alcohol tonight, but the immediate need to quell the flush of heat that has raced up to her face outweighs any desire to stave off a morning hangover. She tips back the bottle and lets the amber liquid rush over her tongue and down her throat at an alarming rate.

Harmless flirting is one thing, but when Maura starts openly talking about sex, Jane gets extremely uncomfortable.

Maura is her best friend. It takes a monumental effort on a daily basis to remind herself of that fact. It's hard to do when the doctor prances around in skin tight skirts that show off her toned legs. Don't even get her started on the cleavage that is routinely displayed.

Jane's never had a problem with the harmless flirting that goes on between the two women from time to time. It reminds her that she's not totally devoid of sexual attraction. At times she wonders why Maura does it. It can't be because she is really attracted to her. _Can it?_

At times the flirting can escalate out of control going beyond harmless. This is getting dangerously close to one of those times.

Jane does what she always does when things get uncomfortable. She pulls back. Lets it simmer. Maura always senses when she gets this way and will eventually let it drop. She always does. Jane can always count on that.

She quietly sits back and refocuses on the game.

"Oh my god," Jane slaps a hand to her forehead in frustration. "What the hell has happened to our defense?" She waves her arm towards the screen, "We can't stop any type of forward motion."

Maura rocks her head back and forth a little and rolls her eyes, "I think your defense is working _**just**_ fine," she mumbles as she stares blankly at the television.

Jane slowly turns her head to look at the doctor, her mouth gaping open in disbelief. "Are we even watching the same game?"

Maura looks at the clueless detective, "No, I don't think we are, as a matter of fact," she states flatly. The doctor is getting tired of the same old dance they always do; skirting around the obvious sexual tension that always infuses the room when the two women are present.

Jane wipes her hand down her face as she tries to figure out what the hell is going on in that complex mind of Maura's. She shakes her head and closes her eyes for a moment. Maybe she's already had too much to drink, because this conversation has spiraled out of control and isn't making any sense.

Maura, clearly frustrated with her, stands up.

"No, no…," Jane reaches up and grabs Maura's arm, pulling her back down onto the couch. This time she's a little closer to Jane, the space between them all but disappearing as their thighs are almost touching.

As clueless as Jane is to a lot of things, she is acutely aware when Maura is upset. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" She tries to stand again, but Jane holds her in place with a firm grip on her forearm.

"That thing you do."

"What 'thing' is that?"

"Ugh," Jane growls in frustration. "That thing you do where you run from a situation instead of facing it."

Maura's eyes widen as she audibly gasps, "Me!" Her hand flies to her chest as she tries to control herself. She wants so badly to call Jane out on her own defense mechanisms, but she realizes that won't get her anywhere. She settles back into the couch reluctantly. She shouldn't be so frustrated at Jane. It's her own fault really. She's been enabling Jane; always letting the flirting continue until it gets uncomfortable, then pulling back at the first sign of hesitation from the detective.

"I just need another glass of wine," she offers as explanation.

The detective looks at her, skeptical of the excuse. But she doesn't want to push her. Maura will talk to her when she's ready. Jane nods and lets go of the doctor's hand.

Maura pours herself a healthy glass. She winces slightly as she realizes how full the glass is. She takes a much needed drink before she makes her way back to the couch. She settles down next to the detective, the space between them minimal.

It isn't uncommon. They sit close to each other all the time, but the earlier conversation is still lingering in the air between the two women.

Jane can sense it. The heightened awareness of Maura next to her, her own skin tingling, not so much from the beer, but instead from the close proximity of the doctor. Jane leans forward to grab the remote to adjust the volume down slightly. When she settles back into the couch, they are even closer together.

Jane decides to test the waters.

"Hey there, Maur… are you going to call me for being 'offsides'." Jane says with a flick of her eyes to the lack of space between the two women on the couch. She places her hands on her hips indicating the football signal for the foul before she reaches for her beer bottle for another swig and moves slightly away from the doctor giving them just a little more space.

Maura notices a slight smile as Jane puts the bottle up to her lips.

She's had enough of the teasing. For good or bad, Maura decides to make her play.

"Actually, Jane…I think the correct call would be for a Neutral Zone Infraction'." Jane puts the beer bottle down on the table and waits for the doctor to elaborate.

Maura continues on with her explanation, "Many people confuse the call. By definition, a Neutral Zone Infraction occurs when a defensive player jumps the line without touching the offensive player." Maura takes a sip of her wine. "Clearly you've been on the defensive side of the ball for quite some time." Jane's mouth gapes open. Maura scoots closer to Jane on the couch so their knees bump. "This would be called offsides." She scoots back again leaving a few inches between them. "That's when the offensive player touches the defensive player."

Jane stares at the other woman. Random facts springing from the doctor's lips is nothing new, but somehow it has an arousing effect on Jane when the topic is football regulation. She leans in closer to the doctor as she speaks, "What about Encroachment? How is that different?"

A twinge of a smile erupts on Maura's face causing that damned dimple to make an appearance. "For that to occur, the defensive player would have to actually make contact with the offensive player." Her deep hazel eyes challenge the detective's simmering brown eyes to make a move.

Jane's eyes twitch as she searches Maura's face for any indication that they are still talking about football. Has she really been this oblivious? She's always been attracted to her best friend. You'd have to be blind not to. But she always pushes those thoughts away, sure that they were only one sided.

Maura runs her tongue along her bottom lip as she watches the emotional turmoil brew on Jane's features. They are so not talking about football right now.

"Jane…don't you find it tiresome trying to avoid the neutral zone?" Maura looks deep into Jane's eyes, "I think you want to get into the game, but you're too afraid to play."

The detective swallows as she takes in the golden curls that wrap around the doctor's neck. She looks at the full, wanting lips of her best friend.

"Did you really just say I was afraid to play?" Sometimes the Rizzoli cockiness can work in Maura's favor.

"Jane, I don't want to cross that line of scrimmage you have so blatantly drawn in the sand." Maura runs her finger down the slight space on the couch between the two women.

Jane shakes her head tentatively. She gives Maura one more chance to back out of what she has started. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"It is so frustrating, Jane." Maura admits. She searches Jane's face, but the detective is trying to remain neutral. Surely Maura isn't really making a move on her. She must be misreading the signals.

Maura huffs out a breath. Clearly she is going to have to put this into terms Jane can understand. "Pass Interference occurs every time I make an attempt to show you how I really feel about you." Jane squints as she tries to think back to all the so-called innocent innuendos Maura has been throwing at her lately. Was she really saying what Jane thought she was saying?

"I should carry a yellow flag and throw it at you every time you're guilty of it." Maura crosses her arms and watches as Jane processes all of this new information.

Jane's mouth opens and closes a few times as she tries to figure out how to respond to the doctor. On one hand, she is extremely thrilled Maura has openly poured her heart out to her. But on the other hand, her pride is a little hurt that she didn't pick up on the signals Maura has been so blatantly throwing in her direction. For fuck's sake, she is a detective after all.

"You know, I could throw a yellow flag at you as well." Maura's eyes blink at Jane's words as she waits for further explanation. Jane crosses her arms to mirror the other woman. "Failure to report eligibility is a penalty, too." She nods her head smugly.

Maura shakes her head dismissively. "Jane, you know I view sexuality as something fluid. I never thought I had to mention it was an option to you."

The detective picks up her beer and twirls the bottle by its neck.

"So, what you're saying is…" Jane's eyebrows rise slightly, "you've switched teams?"

Maura crosses her arms across her chest and tries to hide a smile, "I've been silently observing from the sidelines for quite some time. I think I'm ready to get into the game." She lets her eyes travel over the amused expression of the detective.

"I'm not sure you've got what it takes, Maur." Jane returns her eyes to the television screen and tries to hide the slight grin on her mouth. "You know I take my games seriously." She takes another swig of her beer. "Things can get rough."

A slight shiver runs down Maura's spine.

"I'm well aware of the rules, Jane."

Jane glances back at the doctor. "Oh, are you now?"

She scoots around on the couch to face the doctor. "I'm pretty sure the rule-book just got tossed out the window."

"We can make up our own set of rules." Maura reaches for Jane's hand. "That is, if you're not too afraid to play."

She could go on and on about how this isn't a game, but they both know full well what they are doing.

Jane takes the challenge. She reaches up to cup one side of Maura's face tenderly with her hand as she brings her lips within an inch of the doctor's. Her warm breath washes over Maura's cheek as she leans in to whisper, "I'm assuming there won't be any penalties for hands to the face?"

Maura's eyes close as she lets the heat from Jane's touch permeate her skin.

"God, no," she mutters before she closes the distance and lets her lips brush against Jane's.

Maura's hand immediately make its way to Jane's back, her fingers running down the length of Jane's spine as the other hand curls around her waist. She turns her head slightly to break the kiss so she can speak. Jane's mouth continues along her jaw, making talking difficult.

She squeezes slightly, "I'm assuming holding is allowable, too?"

"Um, hmm," Jane manages to hum an answer as her lips assault the doctor's neck. The intoxicating taste of Maura's skin sends a jolt between her legs. Her hand makes its way down to the doctor's backside. "I admit I've been admiring your tight end from the sidelines for quite some time."

She freezes for a second as she realizes her hand is on her best friend's ass. She pulls her head back and looks into Maura's deep hazel eyes. The sultry stare from the doctor is not helping matters. "The um…forward progress…is…a…escalating rapidly." Her breath is coming in ragged huffs as she tries unsuccessfully to reign in her surging desire. "You might want to consider a block below the waist before things get out of hand."

Maura winds her hand deeper into raven locks as she pulls Jane's mouth closer to hers. Her dark lidded eyes penetrate into Jane's deep black orbs. "I don't think you're in jeopardy of being called for illegal use of the hands." Her free hand slips under Jane's tank top and skates along the ridges of her toned abs. "Am I going to get flagged for illegal touching?" she half-heartedly jokes, already knowing the answer.

"Fuck, no." Jane growls out as she reaches around the hem of her own shirt and whips it over her head, giving Maura a clear look at the tight skin across Jane's abdomen. Hard nipples peaking through the sports bra beckon for the doctor's attention. She lets her fingers trail slow circles over the cotton material for a moment before they inch their way under the bottom of the material seeking out full skin-on-skin contact.

Jane wrangles Maura's top over her head and quickly fumbles for the back clasp of her bra. Stiff peaks form as soon as the cool air hits Maura's newly exposed skin. A feral look takes over Jane's features as she moves down to wrap her lips around the hardened nipples. Her fingers press into Maura's back as the doctor pushes her chest forward into Jane's mouth. The doctor's fingers scrap along Jane's skull as she braces against the other woman.

"Fuck that feels good," Maura moans as Jane's mouth and hands worship her upper body. She reluctantly removes a hand from Jane's head so she can push down her yoga pants, inviting Jane to move her offensive assault further down field.

Jane releases the nipple in her mouth and lets her eyes roam over Maura's heaving chest as she watches the doctor trying to struggle out of her pants.

She sits back on her heels and takes a moment to rid herself of her own constricting sports bra and tosses it onto the floor.

A smirk crosses Maura's features as she takes in the newly exposed skin in front of her. She momentarily forgets about her pants and lets her fingers find their way back to Jane's chest. She lets her thumbs roam freely over the rosy buds and caresses the mounds f flesh. Jane whimpers at the touch, which sets off a jolt of electricity through every nerve ending in Maura's body. She wants nothing more than to make Jane groan uncontrollably under her touch.

One steady hand from Maura pushes Jane lightly back onto the couch. Jane willingly lets the doctor's mouth devour hers as she leans back onto the pillows; the warm wetness of Maura's tongue stoking the desire deep between her thighs. The ache is becoming unbearable as the smaller woman's nails are lightly raking along her ribcage. It's so light it tickles, but she'll be damned if she will tell her to stop touching her.

She marvels at Maura's ability to maintain their kiss as the doctor reaches down to complete the earlier job and remove her own pants. She settles over Jane's hips, straddling the detective. When Maura breaks the kiss and sits back slightly, Jane gets an entirely new view of the doctor.

The breath leaves her lungs in a rush as she takes in the newly exposed skin on the lower half of Maura. Jane's fingers slide down the creamy skin of the doctor's sides and rest on the outside of her hips. She squeezes the flesh there in an effort to keep her hands from roaming further.

Maura straightens her back, effectively pushing her center further into the detective's pelvis.

"Holy shit, "Jane manages as she hesitates for a moment. She lets her eyes roam from the apex of Maura's thighs, up the prominent midline of her torso and between the two perfect breasts before she meets the doctor's expectant gaze. It's barely perceptible, but Maura grinds herself into the detective just a little to help spur the detective out of her current stupor.

Jane's mouth goes dry at the sight of the doctor towering over her.

She swallows as she tries to compose herself.

"I might have to flag you for clipping." Her eyes wander back down Maura's body to the bare skin between her legs. She tentatively moves her left hand to let her thumb stroke along the underside of Maura's exposed mound.

Her back lurches forward at the sensation of Jane's touch between her legs.

"It's called a full Brazilian," she undulates her hips seeking more contact. "Is that going to be a problem for you?"

"Fuck no," Jane hisses as she sits up and pulls the doctor's center closer to her, her hand grabbing under Maura's ass as she scoops her into her arms. She easily reverses their positions and has Maura's back pressed into the couch in no time.

She won't lie to herself, she's imagined what it would feel like to kiss the doctor; let her lips roam over her perfect tits. But she never imagined she would be overtaken with such an all-consuming desire to taste every part of this woman beneath her.

She hooks her arms under the doctor's thighs and pins her hips down to the couch as her mouth hovers over Maura's glistening heat. One flick of her eyes to see Maura's black eyes begging her to make contact is all she needs before she leans down to run her tongue along the doctor's opening. She hums into the velvet heat as her tongue dips in and swirls around her folds. Maura squirms at the sensation and can't help her hands from making their way back into Jane's wild hair to encourage her and get the pressure where she needs it the most.

Jane's always been a quick learner. It doesn't take her long to figure out what Maura needs as she seals her lips around the doctor's clit and sucks hard, her tongue flicking her tip with small, urgent circles.

Maura eagerly tilts up her pelvis and puts her legs around Jane's shoulders. Her heels dig into Jane's back as she grinds into the detective's mouth. It doesn't take long for her to go rigid as the spasms radiate throughout her body. Jane slows her flattened tongue along the sensitive bud until she feels Maura's grip start o relax. She can't help the grin that breaks out on her face as one of Maura's legs slides down from her shoulder, spent from the exertion.

"Pretty happy with yourself aren't you, detective?" Maura lazily speaks between heavy breaths. She wipes a layer of perspiration from her brow with the back of her hand as she looks down her body to the detective still perched between her legs.

Jane shrugs as she tries to keep the smug look off her face. "Not bad for a rookie, if I do say so myself."

Maura nods in agreement. She turns her head back to the game on the television and checks the score. She reaches down to pull Jane back up along her body and snuggles in under the weight of the detective. She kisses her deeply, tasting herself on Jane's lips.

"But you're forgetting," She lets her hands slide inside of Jane's shorts and squeezes the detective's bare ass, "There's plenty of time left on the clock." Maura works one hand around to the front of Jane's body and cups her wet center. Jane's body tenses at the contact.

Maura smirks, "You don't have player of the game sewn up quite yet."


End file.
